The Earth's Possession
by April Hawkeye
Summary: What if Gaea had big plans for Nico di Angelo when he was captured? What will Percy do then? What will happen to Nico? Set during MoA (yes i know that it's out already)
1. Nightmares Predict the Fate of the World

Hi:) this is my first time writing a PJO or HoH fanfic so plz go easy on me. critiquing is fine but no flames plz.

Disclaimer: if i owned PJO and HoH i would make more Nico moments but since rick riordan owns them, i cant do anything about it.

The Earth's Possession

Chapter One: Nightmares predict the fate of the world

PERCY (10:30 p.m.)

As Percy paced the deck of the Argo II with Annabeth in the background, he couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Nico. Heck, the kid was like a younger brother to him. Sure, he had told Hazel that Nico would be ok, but he wasn't too sure of himself. He turned to Annabeth. She noticed his worried expression and gave him a soft kiss.

"Don't worry about Nico. He'll be fine. After all, he's a child of the Big Three, even if he has had the least demigod training out of everybody."

"How did you know that I was thinking about Nico?" Percy asked. Annabeth smiled.

"That's because I know you Seaweed Brain. Now, Leo said that maybe we should try and get some sleep before we get to the Mare Nostrum. It's getting kind of late anyways," she said as she gave him another soft kiss on the lips before turning around and heading towards her own room. Percy turned around and did likewise.

That night, nightmares plagued him. He saw Olympus being taken over by Gaea. _What? We failed, he thought. There's no way..._ Monsters were everywhere, attacking mortals and demigods alike. Suddenly, one of the empousa leaped at him, fangs bared, when the dream shifted. He looked around and saw the Pantheon off in the distance. _Ok, he thought. I must be in Rome._ Suddenly, he sensed something shift behind him. Whirling around, he saw a small figure lying in a black cage. With a start, he realized that that figure was Nico di Angelo.

"Nico! Can you hear me?" Percy shouted. All Nico did was stir a little in his unconsciousness. Suddenly, an earthen woman molded herself out of the ground. Two dracaena armed with spears flanked her. Percy unconsciously growled. It was obvious that this was Dirt Face herself, Gaea. The Earth Mother seemed to take notice that Nico was still, in fact, unconscious. Somewhat sleepily, she pointed to Nico and told her dracaena,

"Wake him up. It doesn't matter if you're gentle or not." The dracaena smiled evilly and poked Nico with the pointed end of their spears. Percy winced and Nico woke up with a jolt. He growled fiercely and for a minute, Percy could've sworn that that would've made Cerberus run with his tail between his legs. Gaea smiled sleepily.

"Spawn of Hades. Glad you could join us." Nico grabbed around for his sword. Realising that it wasn't there, he thrust out his hand.

"Serve me," he said in an authoritative voice. When nothing happened, he backed up and sat there with a look of shock. He grabbed the bars but instantaneously, the bars sparked and Nico was sent flying backwards. Gaea chuckled.

"Don't bother demigod, those bars and made from the same material as Kronos' scythe. It drains your powers and makes you weaker the longer you stay in there," she smiled and that was when Percy blamed authors of children's picture books for the pictures of Mother Earth for putting the belief that she was good in the first place because they weren't anything alike. Nico sat up, panting.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, trying to insert a threatening tone into his question which was pretty hard to do when you were possibly facing your death right then and there. The dracaena hissed and Gaea laughed.

"All in due time Son of Hades. In the mean time, why don't I let my troops _play with you_ for a little while? I'm sure they're bored out of their mind sitting here doing nothing." Nico paled visibly and looked around wildly for his sword.

"Don't bother looking for your sword. We have it. We'll give it back after _certain adjustments_ are made," Gaea said as she disappeared into the dirt. The dracaena smiled evilly as Nico crouched in the farthest corner of the cage, pure fear all over his face. A hellhound materialised out of the shadows. Laistrygonians came out from behind boulders, clubs in hand. Some even had nails in them! Percy winced. He didn't know if anyone could _survive_ that let alone stay sane. He wanted to call out to Nico but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hear him. As the monsters advanced, Nico seemed to shrink farther and farther into the corner. Time froze as Percy heard Gaea's voice in his head. _Percy Jackson, her voice purred. Don't worry about the Son of Hades. He's safe here with me. Coming to see him is a fool's choice. But if you do, I won't stop you. Although, I can't guarantee that he will be as you remember him, she cackled._ The last thing that Percy heard before he was sucked out of that dream was an unearthly scream.

_So that was the first chappy:) plz tell me what u think a review! ill try to update soon but school being school might not allow it.


	2. Telling the Others

yay second chapter :) well i dont want to make anybody who was waiting for this to wait any long so on with the story ^^

Disclaimer: Rick owns everything.

The Earth's Possession

Chapter 2: Telling the Others

PERCY

Percy woke up in a cold sweat. For a minute, he couldn't remember what he had dreamed about. Then he thought, **Nico**. He quickly brushed his teeth and put on some new clothes and ran out to the kitchen. There he found everyone else already eating. Everyone looked up at him. Annabeth must've seen his expression because she asked,

"What happened, Percy? Did you have a dream?" Percy nodded grimly. Annabeth pursed her lips. "Was it about Nico?" Again, Percy nodded. Instantly, Hazel looked more alert.

"What happened to him? Is he ok?" Percy didn't want to be the one to tell Hazel the bad news but it wasn't like he could count on somebody else to do it for him, now could he? So, reluctantly, he shared his dream with the others. At the end, Hazel started crying. Frank tried to comfort her.

"Hey, it's ok. I've seen Nico around at camp. He's really strong, even without his sword... or demigod powers..." Frnak stuttered. Leo raised his eyebrows.

"But wouldn't that just make him a normal mortal?" he asked, oblivious to the damage he was causing. Hazel bawled some more and ran out of the room. Piper glared at him. Leo seemed to realise what he had just done. Frank awkwardly stood up.

"I'll go talk to her..." he said.

"No," Annabeth said. "She just needs time. She'll come back when she's ready. But, Leo? That was really uncalled for." Jason and Piper nodded. Percy just looked sympathetic. He knew the embarrassment of saying something that just made things worse. Annabeth could tell you ALL about it. He looked in the direction Hazel had run off to. Percy wondered if she was ok. Piper looked around. "Where did Leo go?"

HAZEL

Hazel felt stupid. Why did she run out like that? She brushed away fresh tears as she walked down the hallway. She felt a hand on her wrist. She whirled around ready to punch whoever it was when her fist was caught. Leo smiled.

"Easy. I'm not a bad guy." He grinned his mischievous grin. Hazel stood there, dumbfounded. It was shocking how much he looked like Sammy. Leo's grin faded into a caring smile. He gently brushed away the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that. But you know what? It's ok," he said, while pulling her into a hug," We're going to rescue your brother. He'll be fine." Once again, Hazel stood there dumbfounded. Deep down, she felt giddy that Leo was here hugging her but at the same time, she felt guilty for feeling that way because she was dating Frank. When Leo pulled away, she felt sad and happy at the same time. He held out his hand and smiled.

"Come on. The others are waiting for us." Hazel wiped away the rest of her tears and took his hand.

FRANK

Frank was pretty surprised and angry when Leo walked in, hand-in-hand with Hazel. His fists clenched. Hazel was _his_ girlfriend, not Leo's. Even though he knew this, he couldn't help but shake in anger. He would never admit it, but he felt threatened by Leo. He had seen the way Hazel looked at him when the scroll as first sent to Camp Jupiter. He didn't like it at all. Now, seeing them walk in, hand-in-hand like a couple, Frank felt as if his worst fears had just come true.

"Frank? Are you ok? You randomly transformed into a rabbit," Jason asked. Frank looked at himself. Sure enough, he was a white fluffy rabbit. He silently cursed in rabbit and willed himself to change back. He sat back down in his seat and everyone raised their eyebrows at him while he just blushed.

"Anyways... as we were saying before you guys got back, we were talking about how we were going to help Nico," Percy explained as Leo and Hazel took their seats. Frank nodded. He looked to Percy and asked,

"Do you know where he is?" Percy looked a little pained but answered anyways.

"I know that he's in Rome somewhere, near the Pantheon. I think it's somewhere to the west of it." Annabeth nodded. Frank looked over at her. She looked a little tense and scared whenever Rome was mentioned, but he thought it was just pre-battle jitters so he never asked her about it.

ANNABETH

Annabeth was terrified. She knew that rescuing Nico was important, but she also knew about her own little quest that she had to do for her mother. That woman that she saw looking at the bus map WASN'T her mom. She was going to make sure of that. But, she couldn't help but feel like she was way in over her head. No child of Athena had EVER succeeded in doing whatever it was that Athena wanted so how was she expected to? She unconsciously put her hand in her pocket, where she kept the silver coin. She took a deep breath.

"The prophecy says '_Twins snuff out the angel's breath, that holds the key to endless death'_. Is it safe to assume that Nico found the Doors of Death then?" She looked around the room. Hazel was squirming uncomfortably in her seat. Both Frank and Leo were looking at her worriedly. She rolled her eyes. _Get a room guys! she thought._ Then she realized how wrong that sounded and regretted ever thinking that. Percy looked like he was deep in thought which was unlike him. She raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jason and Piper. Jason looked like he was uncomfortable around Percy, which she could understand with him being the son of Jupiter. Piper looked like she understood this and talked to him, trying to distract him from the son of Poseidon.

She looked at everyone and remembered that she had never told them about the visit with her mom. She looked at each crew member and made sure that she had their attention before she said,

"Guys... there's something I need to tell you about." However, she never got a chance to finish that thought because just then, an explosion was heard from the main deck.

yay cliffy :) so thats the next chapter for anyone who's reading this :) yeah the reason it came out so fast was cuz i had already written it before :P so sorry but expect slower updates from now on. especially since school is coming back. see you all in chapter 3 hopefully :)


	3. Bad luck, Good luck and Demigod luck

Hi again:) this is the third chapter hooray! also, i know i updated on chinese new year but i forgot to say something so.. HAPPY BELATED CHINESE NEW YEAR GUYS:) plz read and review

Disclaimer: all characters and sadly the argo II belong to rick riordan (cuz who wouldnt want a 'spanking hot war machine'?)

The Earth's Possession

Chapter 3: There's good luck, then there's bad luck, then there's demigod luck

JASON

Jason really hated Gaea right now. First off, she had captured Nico di Angelo, the only one of them who had a chance of figuring out where the Doors of Death were. Hazel didn't exactly strike him as a typical Underworld child. Then, Gaea sent a whole bunch of monsters to attack Nico, which wouldn't help the seven any if he was dead. Finally, she sent a monster to attack them. Not any monster though, _a hydra_. Of all things, she HAD to send a hydra. (A/N *insert -.- face here*) Jason rolled his eyes but grabbed his gladius and charged. The hydra spit poison at him and he had to roll to avoid it. Jason growled in frustration. In all honesty he wanted to blast the hydra to bits with a lightning bolt, but he knew Leo would freak out if he electrocuted the _Argo II_. He surveyed the scene around him while fighting off one of its heads.

Piper was clutching Katoptris (A/N is that spelled right?) and looked like she wanted to charge the monster, but was frozen in her place. Jason sighed in relief. Then he winced as he realized how that might've been interpreted. In his eyes, Piper was a great fighter, an awesome demigod and his Beauty Queen. It was just that he didn't want her to get hurt at all. Leo was fighting the hydra head-on, his hand engulfed in flames. "FLAMEON!" he heard him shout. Jason couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his lips when Leo said that. Frank was flying above the hydra, in the form of a hawk trying to decapitate it. Hazel had drawn her spatha and was swinging a bit wildly, also trying to take off one of its other heads. Percy looked like he was guarding Annabeth as she searched the cabinet behind her for something. Jason couldn't help but feel a bit left out of the loop as he wondered what it was.

ANNABETH

Annabeth cursed. All she wanted was to find some stupid rope! Was that too much to ask for from the gods?! Thunder rumbled above. Ok, apparently it was. Hera was still banned from Olympus (A/N forgive me if that's wrong) so she wondered if the gods hated their little quest as much as they hated her right now. She sighed and continued her search. Percy turned around and looked at her.

"Have you found it yet, Wise Girl?" he asked with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. Annabeth smiled. Leave it to Percy to be able to tease you in a life or death situation. Actually it was one of the reasons she loved him. Annabeth quickly shook her head in response to him and resumed her search. After what seemed to be eons, she finally found one coil of rope. She silently thanked the gods before telling Percy that she had found it. Percy smiled and called to Leo.

"Leo, once I slice all the heads off, I need you to shoot fireballs at all the head stumps!" Percy instructed to Leo, who gave a quick nod to show that he understood. Frank didn't look very happy with that plan so he flew up high into the air, watching the plan unfold. Annabeth grinned as she tied the rope into a lasso and rounded up the nine hydra heads. Percy and Jason both charged in with their swords and cut the heads off. That's when the plan went wrong. Leo made a giant fireball, but aimed it at the heads. All the heads caught fire and burned to a crisp while the head stumps grew back, only this time, the seven were faced with an eighteen headed hydra. Everyone groaned.

"LEO! WHAT IN HADES' WERE YOU THINKING?!" Annabeth screeched. Leo stared at the monster.

"I thought you said that we needed to burn the heads!" he protested. Annabeth tried not to explode.

"No, we need to burn the head STUMPS. STUMPS! Let's try this again," Percy exclaimed, exasperated. Just as he said that, the hydra spit poison on the rope and the rope started to disintegrate.

"… Now what?" Hazel asked. Annabeth stared dumbfounded at the remains of the rope. For once, the daughter of Athena didn't know what to do. She HATED this feeling. It was completely unfamiliar to her. Just when she was about to announce this, Leo exclaimed,

"I have an idea!"

********Was going to end here with a cliffhanger but decided not to*********

Leo dug in his tool belt for a little while and triumphantly produced a coil of metal rope. He grinned madly.

"Not only is this sturdier than the old rope, it's painful too." Hazel and Piper seemed a little uncomfortable but they agreed to the plan anyways. Jason and Percy grinned along with Leo while Annabeth just nodded. Frank circled overhead and continued trying to claw the hydra's eyes out. Hazel used her powers to bend the metal into another lasso and Annabeth played cowboy again and caught the hydra. Percy and Jason both cut off nine heads each and Leo summoned another giant fireball and this time, hurled it straight at the hydra's exposed flesh. The monster hissed in pain as it spit poison everywhere, trying its best not to die. Everyone had to jump to dodge, but Hazel got a bit of poison on her leg and cried out in pain. The last of the hydra's essence returned to Tartarus as Frank transformed back into a human.

HAZEL

Hazel's leg felt like it was on fire. She clutched it, probably whimpering something along the lines of, "Oh my gods, Pluto save me." "Hazel!" Frank cried. She bit her lip to stop the trembling and looke dup to see Annabeth examining her leg. Annabeth sighed in relief.

"It's not that bad, it'll heal if you eat some ambrosia." She nodded to Frank who searched through the cabinet and gave Hazel a square of ambrosia which she accepted gratefully. She ate the food, a smile tugging at her lips at the taste. For whatever reason, ambrosia always tasted like beignets sprinkled with chocolate and sugar. It was the first thing that her mother had bought for her after they had discovered Hazel's "gift". Hazel looked up out of her daze to see Percy smiling at her.

"Demigod luck sucks, huh?" he asked. Hazel felt another smile coming.

"Sure does. I mean, the gods can't hate us THAT much, can they?" Leo asked. Thunder rumbled above again and the earth seemed to shake underneath them.

"I'll take that as a yes…" said Piper. Everyone laughed. Since some of them were tired, Hazel, Percy, and Frank decided to go down to their rooms and take a short nap. Annabeth remained in the room. Hazel thought she saw something like a glare towards Jason but thought she just imagined it so ignored it.

"Well kiddies, Uncle Leo has to drive this beauty so all the little girls should go and take their naps right now," he said while grinning. What he got for that comment was a scratch on his arm that looked vaguely like a cat made it, a shower of precious gems on his head and a thorough dousing of seawater. The others looked like they were trying to stifle laughing fits and Leo just let his arms hang down by his sides.

"Have I ever mentioned how much demigod luck sucks?"

and thats the end of it. i'll try and update by next week for anyone who reads. bye!

(spoiler: someone unexpected come in in chapter 4) read and review!


	4. Unexpected Chat

Hi again:) i hope people are actually reading this. so i dont really have anything to say except for plz **read and review**. it's really encouraging.

Disclaimer: the characters all belong to Rick Riordan, scribe of olympus

The Earth's Possession 

Chapter 4: Unexpected Chat

PERCY

Percy felt guilty. He wasn't actually tired but said he was and went down to get rest. Not exactly what you would expect Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus and the Son of Poseidon to be doing. The truth was that he needed some time to think. (A/N Annabeth would be proud lol) He saw the way Annabeth had glared at Jason. He couldn't help but feel as if she was keeping something from him. Although it made him a bit sad to know that his girlfriend was keeping secrets from him, he respected her personal issues and decided to trust that she would tell him eventually. With him being missing for eight months it couldn't be helped that he might not know some things. Percy sighed. Now he didn't have anything to do.

Suddenly an Iris message appeared. Percy stared at it. Whenever Iris messages popped up out of nowhere, it was usually a bad thing for him. Nonetheless, he walked over to it and inserted a drachma. The drachma disappeared with a _Poof!_ and a girl with olive skin, jet black hair and midnight eyes appeared. A silver flower clip pushed back her hair and she wore a silver top. Silver, the sacred colour of Artemis. Percy couldn't believe this. This girl in front of him was the spitting image of Bianca di Angelo. Percy tried to form words but they seemed to get caught in his throat. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat and managed to choke out,

"B-B-Bianca?" The girl smiled and her eyes twinkled. Percy needed to choke back a sob. The resemblance was astonishing. Gods, if only Nico was here right now. He would probably break down crying and try to touch her. That's how much she looked like Bianca.

"Hello Percy. I see you haven't changed a bit. How are you?" Percy spluttered and tried to form a semi-intelligible thought but all he came up with was,

"Aren't you dead?" He clapped a hand over his mouth. That was NOT the type of thing girls wanted to hear. However "Bianca" just laughed.

"Same old Percy. As an answer to your question, yes I am 'dead' but I chose to be reborn. Since I'm the daughter of Hades, I keep my memories. One of the few perks of being a child of the Underworld. And in case you're wondering, my name in this life is Bianca Rubello. I'm still Italian and this time, I'm just a mortal but I can see through the Mist." Percy nodded. That made sense to him. "So, Percy how's Nico?" His stomach did a flip-flop. Of all the things to ask in the world, that question was the one he feared the most. Bianca was Nico's sister and he had promised to look after Nico for her. How was he going to explain that he had let her little brother get kidnapped by the Earth goddess? But he owed it to Bianca to tell her how her brother was doing.

"He... umm... got captured by the giants and now Gaea wants to do something to him I think," Percy said, his voice cracking a bit. Bianca looked like she got shot. Her smile disappeared and her olive skin seemed to look even paler. After a pause, tear traced down her cheek.

"Nico... Percy, please save Nico," she pleaded. Percy nodded and gave her confirmation that he was going to do everything in his strength to save Nico. Bianca smiled a sad smile and waved her hand through the mist, cutting off the connection. Percy laid down on his bed. He didn't expect a call from Bianca, of all people. Suddenly, he felt really drained. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Percy looked around. Again, he saw the Pantheon off in the distance. This time, he made sure to check in what direction it was. Turns out it was west. He looked around for the black cage. Sure enough, he found it and peered inside. Nico was lying on his stomach, bleeding from several places and seemingly dazed. Percy tried willing his form to go through the bars. No such luck. So again, he was stuck here, helpless, and was forced to watch whatever Gaea has in store for Nico.

Suddenly, the earth around them rose up to form a woman. _Speak of the devil, Percy thought._ Gaea smiled sleepily. Suddenly, the earth molded again to form two identical beings, both of which towered over the cage. _Twin giants, Percy thought._ Gaea smiled again and sent a tremor into the cage. Nico jolted awake. The Earth Mother smiled and gestured to her sides. Nico's eyes widened and he hugged himself.

"Son of Hades. I'm sure you remember Otis and Ephialtes. I'm having them guard you in case that meddlesome Percy Jackson and that upstart Jason Grace decide to rescue you before I'm finished with you," Nico shivered as the giants grinned to show their horrible teeth. Percy shuddered. Those things looked painful if they were ever to bite him. Silently, he prayed to the gods that they would keep Nico safe. Gaea turned to Percy. _Percy Jackson, she said. Are you still foolish enough to come here, knowing that the Son of Hades is being guarded by two of my sons, both of which you can't defeat without the help of a god?_ Percy's hopes fell. When she put it like that... Nico glanced up.

"Percy?" he rasped. "Percy's there?" Gaea smiled in his direction which made Percy shudder. "Percy! Don't come! I'll be fine! Please don't come! You need to worry about your quest!" Gaea scowled.

"Silence!" Earth wrapped itself around Nico's mouth, making an effective gag. "Choose, Son of Poseidon. If not, I will proceed with my plan. Let me advise you that if it is set in motion, it is impossible to stop." She said it with such finality it almost made Percy want to believe her. Almost. With that, he was brought out of the dream and drifted off into the darkness.

When Percy woke up, the first thing he did was race towards the dining room. He found everybody already eating dinner. Annabeth looked up and laughed.

"Calm down, Percy. The food isn't going anywhere," she said. Suddenly, she saw Percy's grim face and immediately got serious. "What happened? Was it another dream about Nico?" Percy bit his lip. He really didn't want to interrupt the peace that they were having but if not now, then when? Remotely, he nodded. Hazel's head snapped up. Percy looked her in the eyes and she lowered her head. It was enough to tell.

"Come on. Tell us, man," Leo said, trying to lighten the mood. Reluctantly, Percy described his dreams again. Jason put a hand on his chin.

"Should we really rescue him then? Since it's a trap," he said as Hazel glared in his direction. Frank looked uncomfortably between Hazel and Jason while Annabeth did a face-palm.

"Guys we've been through this before. We are rescuing Nico. End of conversation. He knows where the Doors of Death are, and without him, we may not be able to stop Gaea." Percy gave a nod of his head. He agreed completely. Also, he really wanted to save Nico from whatever torture Gaea was putting him through. Hazel also nodded vigorously. Just then, a thump was heard from outside on the deck. Quietly, all seven snuck out, weapons drawn and Percy swung his sword to be face-to-face with Mrs. Dodds or, the Fury Alecto and his brethren.

Percy sucked in a breath and charged. Surprisingly, instead of fighting back, the Furies recoiled. Alecto held up his hands.

"We come in peace," he said. Percy glared at him then glanced around at his shipmates. Considering they weren't screaming and the other Furies weren't attacking, he suspected that Alecto was telling the truth. Nevertheless, he snarled at them.

"What do you want?"

**A/N: **yay thats another chapter done:) hope u liked it. and can someone teach me how to do a line break? next chapter has some nico/hades/hazel fluff.


	5. Families are Complicated but Loving

Hii:) srry i haven't updated for a while. i was busy with stuff and it was pretty hard to write a Nico/Hades/Hazel fluff. the lord of the dead isn't exactly one to show his emotions freely. anyways enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (excpet maybe Bianca Rubello)

Warning: OOC Hades and cliche ending at the end

The Earth's Possession

Chapter 5: Families are complicated but loving

ANNABETH

Annabeth stared. Not one, not two but _three_ of the Furies themselves had come onto the Argo II. Hades couldn't possibly hate them _that_ much could he? After all, they were trying to save Nico, his son. But then again, Hades and Nico weren't exactly a loving father and son. No demigod family was like that, even more so because it was Hades. Annabeth slapped her face a couple of times. _Snap out of it, she chided herself._ This was no time to be thinking about Nico's family when three Furies were standing there in front of them, seemingly under the pretense of a peaceful mission. The Furies grasped at the air and a white flag appeared. Alecto stepped forward.

"I come bearing a message for Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase from my Lord Hades. Lady Hazel Levesque is also invited to listen if she so wishes." Annabeth gulped. She had met the Lord of the Dead when she was twelve. He wasn't exactly the type of person you wanted to get a message from. Nevertheless, she, Percy and Hazel followed the Furies into a private corner. Alecto pulled out a drachma.

"_Monsters_," she drew the word out with disgust, "can't perform Iris messages. Only demigods and gods can." Hazel took the drachma out of Alecto's hand, since no one else really wanted to touch him, and threw it just as Percy caused a spurt of seawater came up.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me Lord Hades in the Underworld." The mist image fizzed a bit before showing a man in flowing, black silk robes arguing with a woman whose hair was braided with flowers. Her dress was a beautiful grass green. _Lord Hades and Lady Persephone Annabeth thought._

"I don't care if he's not your son, Persephone!" Hades was saying. "He's MY son and the only child that I have left other than Hazel but I can't even acknowledge her! Think of how unfair that is!" Annabeth glanced over at her. Hazel looked like she was about to cry. Annabeth put her hand on Hazel's shoulder. She could sympathize. Demigods never really knew if their parents cared about them or not. Apparently, this one did. She looked back at the message.

"We're better off without that boy anyways. He's always such a broody, emotional little hero. My Lord Hades, the Underworld is better off without him. He's not even immortal. It's the same with the girl!" Persephone scoffed. Annabeth glared hard at the screen, not exactly believing what she was hearing. Sure, Persephone would be mad if Hades had an affair. For gods' sakes, he kidnapped her to be his wife and now he goes and cheats on her? Annabeth could understand the goddess' frustration. But to go that far? It was extremely uncalled for. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Percy ball up his fists. Then she looked back at the message to see Hades' response.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" he roared. "My son is the Prince of the Underworld and he has made me proud on more than one occasion! I might not be able to express it well but I love him and his sister and I will not tolerate you speaking of him in this manner! Be gone, Persephone!" Persephone huffed and disappeared in a flash of flowers. Hades sighed. "And if I never get the chance to tell him, I will never forgive myself," he muttered. Annabeth's eyes softened at that. Who knew Hades could be such a sap? Hazel cleared her throat.

"Father?" she asked tentatively. Hades jumped 10 feet into the air. Percy stifled a laugh and Alecto glared at him. Hades turned back to the image.

"Hazel?" he asked softly. Hazel smiled and nodded her head. "How are you, my daughter?"

"I'm alright, Father. What did you want to speak to Percy, Annabeth and I about?" Hazel asked. Annabeth came into view as did Percy. Hades groaned.

"_Jackson_," he said, speaking with particular distaste, "If I had a choice, I wouldn't have asked for you, but since you are my son's closest and, quite possibly, only friend, I have no choice." Annabeth smiled. She could see where this conversation was going and she didn't want to miss a second. Percy smiled sarcastically in response to the Lord of the Dead.

"Believe me, Uncle, when I say that I don't really want to speak to you either. But since you requested us, you don't really have a choice," Percy retorted. Hades sighed and Annabeth looked at her boyfriend in surprise. He had actually said something mildly intelligent and sensual. Hades looked back at them with a set expression on his face. Whatever he was going to tell them came now.

HAZEL

Hazel felt like crying. When she heard that her father loved Nico and her, she was sure she would start crying tears of joy. Her father loved them! They weren't alone! NICO wasn't alone! Nico needed to know that more than her because he had lived all his life an outcast, while she had made some friends at Camp Jupiter. Even now, she was making friends on this ship. She had felt bad for Nico from the moment she had met him, but she knew that he didn't want that so she never showed it. She was snapped out of her happy-for-her-brother daze when Hades looked back at them with a set expression. Her father took a deep breath.

"I'm sure that you all know that Nico has been captured by Gaea?" he asked. Hazel nodded.

"Percy's been having dreams about Nico's state. The last dream he had showed Nico after he... was beaten by monsters," Hazel swallowed a lump in her throat and continued. "Gaea sent these two giants, Otis and Ephialtes to guard him. She said that going to rescue him was a trap and foolish. Of course, we're still going to rescue him. Although, we still don't know what Gaea wants with him." Hades paled a bit but regained his composure and mumbled,

"I do," but unfortunately, no one heard him. Hazel looked at her father. His facial expression looked like he wanted to say something but didn't want to say something as well. Just when she thought that he was going to say something important, he said, "I wanted to speak to you to know if you were still going after Nico. I'm very...hap-hap...happy, to see that you are. Thank you, Jackson and Jackson's girlfriend." Hades said the "H-word" a bit too quickly and Hazel laughed a bit while Annabeth huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"I have a name, my lord. It's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus." Hazel couldn't help but smile. Hades looked a bit uncomfortable and squirmed a bit.

"Well that is all I have to say to you lot. Ple-Ple... Please, rescue Nico," the god said awkwardly. Before he could wave his hand through the connection, Hazel blurted out,

"Wait!" Hades stopped and looked at her. Hazel gulped. She would NOT lose her courage. This was an important question. "Before, when you said that you wouldn't let Persephone talk about me and Nico that way... Did you mean it?" Hades expression softened by a fraction and put his hand out to her as if trying to touch her face.

"Hazel Levesque. I am the God of the Underworld. I cannot display my emotions very well. I am a powerful god but not an amazing father. But believe me when I say that I love you and Nico very much. You are my only two children that are still alive. I cannot contact you again, my dear. I'm sorry but I will always look out for you. Goodbye." With that, he waved his hand through the mist, dissolving the connection while Hazel broke down and cried her heart out at her father's soft words.

PERCY

Percy watched Hazel cry. Then he looked down at the ground with newfound respect. Maybe Hades wasn't so bad. Percy would make sure to tell Nico what his father's feelings towards were him WHEN he rescued him. Alecto and the other two Furies spread their black wings.

"Farewell, Perseus Jackson. Please rescue Lord Nico." With that, the Furies took to the skies, their black wings contrasting against the white clouds as they returned to their master and Hazel looked on with her tear-stained eyes.

*done:) chapter 6 will take longer cuz im going on a trip!


	6. Cousins Bonding & the Internet

i know i havent updated in a while and im sorry. but im having a serious case of writers block-.- im trying to finish off this story because i have lots of ideas for other stories but itll probably take a while. pls read and review! that being said, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: if i owned PJO or HoO then it wouldn't be half as epic as it is now.

The Earth's Possession

Chapter 6: Cousin Bonding & the Internet

LEO

Leo watched Hazel cry. He couldn't help but wonder what Hades had told her to make her cry so hard. If the god said anything to hurt there, Leo wouldn't care if he was writing his death wish, he would beat the living daylights out of Hades. He wanted to run over to Hazel and hug her but Frank beat him to it. Leo took a tentative step forward then settled for turning around and going to check on the engine room. He noticed Jason look his way and raise an eyebrow. But Leo didn't care right now. He grabbed a wrench from his tool belt and trudged down the stairs, not exactly knowing why he was so down.

FRANK

Frank ran to Hazel's side and immediately started wiping away any tears left on her cheeks. He felt a giant hatred towards Hades right now. Why in the world would he make his own daughter cry? Hazel seemed to read Frank's mind and said,

"He wasn't mean to me Frank. He just said that he loved me and Nico, that's all," she said while smiling. Frank felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He knew that Hazel had always felt a bit lonely, especially being from the 1940s but now that she knew that, at the very least, her father loved her, it may be the start of something new for her. Frank pulled her into a hug as Hazel hugged him back.

JASON

Jason watched as Hazel and Frank hugged. Then he turned around and marched into the engine room. There, he found Leo, adjusting his thingamajigs. Jason didn't really know what they were supposed to be called. Honestly, he didn't really care to find out either. But he saw the look in his friend's eyes when Frank had run over to Hazel. Jason knew that Leo didn't want pity, so he just came down to cheer him up.

"Hey man. How're you doing?" he asked, for starters. Leo turned around. His eyes had the tiniest bit of red puffiness to them, signalling that he had been crying before Jason had come down. Jason backed up a little. He hadn't expected Leo to be crying over a girl. Heck, Leo flirts with every pretty girl he _sees_. What made Hazel any different?

"I'm ok. It's just that... I feel so alone on this quest. I mean, you have Piper, Annabeth has Percy and Hazel has Frank. I'm the odd one out and useless. It would be better if I wasn't on this quest," Leo sulked. Jason raised an eyebrow. He never knew that Leo felt like this. Jason put his hand on Leo's shoulder, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Leo, you have a magic tool belt that can give you anything you need. You have FIRE POWERS. You built this amazing ship. You fixed Festus. You are the leader of Cabin Nine, the Hephaestus Cabin. You helped defeat _the_ _hydra_. You dare to tell me that you're useless? Dude, you are AMAZING. I wish I could do half the stuff that you can!" Jason praised. Leo looked up, his eyes sparkling with something that looked like hope. Jason offered him a smile. "Come on Admiral. We need you to help us get to Rome."

ANNABETH

Annabeth looked around. She didn't see any monsters in sight so she sat down and took out her laptop. She opened up a browser and searched up Minerva. While it was true that technology and demigods didn't really mix, Daedalus' laptop was protected against the monsters so any demigod using it could read Wikipedia without having to worry about being killed. She typed in _the Athena Parthenos_. When she hit search, a long article about how the statue was a great symbol of Athena showed up. As Annabeth read on, she found out that the Athena Parthenos was stolen from a temple in Greece and it was rumoured that the Romans had it. Annabeth silently thanked Jason for his tip earlier when she spoke to him.

FLASHBACK

Annabeth stayed behind in the room where Jason and Piper were after defeating the hydra. Piper turned to Jason.

"I'm going to go read a book. I'll see you later," she said as she pecked him on the cheek. Piper walked out of the room into her barrack. Jason watched her leave and turned to face Annabeth.

"You look like you have something you want to say to me, Annabeth," he said, raising an eyebrow. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Sometimes, Jason was too perceptive for his own good.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I think you know something that I don't about Minerva. My mom is Athena, not Minerva, but I think I have a right to know about my mom's counterpart." Jason nodded his head.

"Ok, so the Romans made different war goddesses so Minerva really lost a lot of her authority, which I think Reyna has already told you from the look on your face." Annabeth scowled. This guy is WAY too perceptive. "The one thing I do know though, is that the Romans once sacked a city in Greece and carted off a statue called the Athena Parthenos. Apparently, it was seriously important to the Greeks and the Romans stole it to sort of injure the Greeks' pride." Annabeth listened carefully. She had never heard of the Athena Parthenos before, but that didn't mean that she couldn't find out.

"Thanks Jason. Thanks a lot," she said with a smile as she walked out into the hallway. Jason looked back at her and scratched behind his head.

"Umm, you're welcome, I guess," he said before he too, left the room.

END FLASHBACK

Annabeth looked back to her screen. A whole bunch of other results had come up, so she just clicked the first one, which happened to be Wikipedia. She scowled. Normally, Wikipedia wasn't one of her favourite options but she didn't want to waste any time. Her gray eyes skimmed through the article as she picked up key bits of information. The only important stuff that she picked up was that the statue was a big symbol of Athena's power, it was one of her most sacred objects, and people had been trying to find it since a long time, but no one had ever found it. Annabeth sighed and looked at more websites. More or less, they all said the same thing. She growled a bit. What was the point of having multiple websites, all saying the same thing?! Annabeth closed her laptop and closed her eyes, leaning back on the wall and closed her eyes. She had felt so tired lately that she hadn't slept properly in days. Right before she fell asleep, on thought crossed her mind. _Percy_. Her eyes snapped open and she ran out to find him. She had completely forgotten that she had never told Percy about the silver coin and her mother.

She found him in the kitchen, snacking on a peanut butter sandwich with blue jelly. Where the blue jelly came from, Annabeth did not want to know.

"Seaweed Brain... I have something to tell you..." Annabeth said as she sat down, across from Percy. After explaining her story, she looked up at Percy's green eyes. Percy offered her a smile and walked up to hug her.

"Wise Girl, you've been dealing with this all by yourself? You could have told me. I would've tried to help," he said while planting a kiss on the side of her forehead. Annabeth's eyes teared up. She allowed herself to sob into Percy's shirt for a little while before regaining her composure.

"Thanks Percy. I'm going to go take a rest now," she said as she got up and walked out. Percy offered a little wave at her before she left.

"See you later, Annabeth."

THIRD PERSON

At that moment, a raven swooped down to land on a rock, its black feathers slightly ruffled from being in the Underworld for so long. Its ruby red eyes glanced calculatingly for its target. Sent from Lord Hades himself, the raven was supposed to find Nico di Angelo and check on him. Out of the corner of its eye, the raven found the black cage and swooped down to get a closer view. Before it could land on the top of the cage, an earthen fist molded itself out of the ground and grabbed the raven. The bird squawked and flailed as it tried to break out of the fist's grasp but the hand just firmly tightened and the bird exploded in a flurry of feathers and shadow. A bone-chilling voice spread across the terrain and said,

"Good try Hades. However, nothing you try will work. Nico di Angelo is MINE."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 7

LINEBREAK

And that's it for this chapter. updates are going to take longer now. i'm sorry.


	7. The General of Gaea

**At long last, the awaited chapter 7! this is the chapter where probably the most action revolving nico is and the most important chapter too. that's probably why it took so long to write! pls read and review and i'm sorry if it's too OOC or anything like that. i tried to make it...make sense. without further ado, the latest chapter^^**

Disclaimer: i still don't own PJO or HoO

The Earth's Possession

Chapter 7: General of Gaea

PERCY

After his talk with Annabeth and a short 4 hour long nap, he went to find Leo. He wanted to know when dinner was. Sure the end of the world was coming and the only ones that could stop it were 7 teenagers, but that doesn't mean that teenagers can't get hungry on the job! He found Leo in the engine room.

"Hey, Leo. When's dinner?" he asked, while scratching the back of his head a little sheepishly. Leo looked up from whatever he was working on. There was a giant grease patch on his cheek and Percy had to stifle a laugh. Leo looked around for a clock.

"What time is it now?" he asked over the loud clangs of the machinery. Percy showed 8 fingers and Leo nodded. "Well, dinner should've been half an hour ago, but that's fine. I'll just finish adjusting the altimeter and I'll join you in the dining room." Percy gave a nod to show that he understood and left Leo to his tools. He sat down next to Annabeth, who happened to be eating a hamburger with fries. Percy licked his lips and took some of the same thing. Leo came in a few minutes later, grinning madly.

"Ok kiddies! Everything in the engine room is all hunky-dory so rest assured that we will not be crashing while everyone's asleep!" Leo said enthusiastically. Piper rolled her eyes as she hit Leo with a pot top.

"Sit down and eat, Repair Boy," Piper said as she ate a fry. Hazel, Frank, Jason and Annabeth all stifled laughs while Percy just snickered. Leo pouted but wiped the grease patch off his face and sat down to eat. After dinner, the crew gathered on the deck to decide positions to look for monsters. Hazel, Hedge and Frank took the hall and barracks, Piper, Jason and Leo took the entire deck while Percy and Annabeth took the stables.

While on watch duty, Percy ended up nodding off while Annabeth ended up resting on his shoulder. While dreaming, Percy saw an army of the undead marching towards the Argo II. A ladder made of ice was flung over the side of the ship allowing the undead warriors a chance to climb aboard the ship. The corpses had with them M16s, knives, swords, spears, bows and arrows, even flamethrowers. Dream Percy watched the zombies engage in combat with the seven demigods and one satyr aboard the ship. He also frowned when he saw all of this happening. Only Nico could manipulate the dead and Percy was sure that Nico would never betray them. The scene changed to the Underworld with Hades pacing back and forth in his throne room. Percy didn't know his Ancient Greek as well as Annabeth but he picked out a few words that would've put Arion's vocabulary to shame. The one thing that Hades said in English was,

"Nico, be strong. You can't let Gaea overtake your will."

Percy's dream changed again after that. He was still pretty confused as to why Hades had told Nico to keep his will strong. Nico had great willpower already, so what was Gaea going to do to him that would make Nico falter? Percy looked around again. It looked like he was in a teenage girl's room. The walls were painted black with silver designs flowing across them. A closet and a large full-length mirror were both found in the corner along with a make-up kit. The bed was littered with stuffed animals and one that caught Percy's eye was a bear in a silver dress holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. _Artemis much, Percy thought. _Then he realised that it wasn't just a coincidence as Bianca just walked into the room. She stood in front of her mirror with Percy looking into the mirror over her shoulder. The mirror's reflection changed suddenly and flashed several scenes so quickly that Percy couldn't follow them all. But Bianca, apparently, did. She fell to her knees, clawing at the carpet.

"Nico..." she whispered before Percy's dream changed again.

This time, he was at the site of Nico's prison. He looked down again and saw the cage that held Nico. A flurry of black feathers was close to the cage but Percy paid them no attention. He willed himself lower to watch whatever happened next. A shuffle of movement caught Percy's eye as a drakon stepped out from behind a boulder. Slowly but surely, all of Gaea's forces assimilated in front of the cage. Nico had been awake the entire time so when he watched the multitudes of monsters and people assemble in front of him he did what any other demigod would've done in his position. He cowered in fear. Then, just when Nico looked like he was going to break down in tears, Gaea molded herself out of the dirt again. She seemed more awake now than ever. Her form was resembling more and more of a goddess. Percy shuddered a bit when Gaea turned her seemingly warm glance at Nico.

"Nico di Angelo. I hope you aren't expecting anybody because my plan is about to be put into action. Although, I must praise your father's attempt at communication. It's a pity he was stopped though," she said with a sinister smile. Nico's and Percy's eyes widened. _What is she talking about? Percy thought. Hades tried to talk to Nico?_ Gaea smiled at their surprise. She gestured to the pile of black feathers nearby. "Your father sent a raven to see how you were doing. Unfortunately, I crushed it," the earth goddess said, all while smiling 'pleasantly'. Percy shivered. Suddenly, the dream's atmosphere just got a lot colder. The atmosphere in the real world must've been cold too because Nico shivered as well.

Gaea 'pleasant' smile turned back into a normal one. Her gaze turned superior. She gave a short glance to where Percy was before turning her attention back to Nico.

"Son of Hades, you once asked me what I intended to do with you. Well, now I'm about to explain my plan. You see Nico," Nico scowled at the mention of his name like they were friends but Gaea continued on," after Percy Jackson and his friends freed Thanatos back in Alaska, it became harder to open the Doors of Death. However, it's known for a fact that Hades reigns supreme in the Underworld, regardless of Thanatos, is it not? Therefore, Hades has more control over the Doors of Death than Thanatos does. Now then, YOU are the Son of Hades. YOU control the aspect of death. Care to piece the puzzle together?" Nico's eyes widened again as did Percy's. Gaea didn't seriously think that Nico was going to join her, did she? Percy looked over at Nico, who seemed to have recovered from his initial shock.

"I'll never join you!" he cried. Percy gave a brotherly smile to Nico, regardless of whether he could see it or not. The kid had turned out to be a real hero in Percy's eyes. Gaea smiled again and Percy got goose bumps on his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was coming. Something BIG.

Gaea breathed out and a sliver of what seemed to be dirt came out of her mouth. Nico and Percy watched in confusion. What was she planning on doing?

"Regardless of what you want, Son of Hades, you WILL be joining me. Why do you think I had you in this cage for so long? It was to weaken your body as well as your mind, for when I do THIS!" Gaea exclaimed as the dirt shot forward and embedded itself into Nico. What Percy heard next, he would never forget. A scream, so pain-filled, that it would haunt his dreams for a while to come. Nico's body convulsed on the ground as he tried to calm himself. His eyes switched between their normal black colour and a deep forest green. Gaea simply smiled. "Only a sliver of my presence is enough to take over you, Nico. Don't fight it. You'll never win anyways." Percy grit his teeth and shouted out to Nico.

"Don't give up, Nico! You can fight it! Please!" Percy wasn't sure if Nico heard him or not but in his mind, he was pleading to all the gods of Olympus that Nico would be able to fight Gaea off. When Nico stood up, Percy's heart plummeted. Nico's eyes were forest green. Gaea smiled and motioned an empousa to open the cage. When Nico stepped out, his Stygian iron sword rose out of the ground and he bent to pick it up. Then he went over to Gaea and kneeled at her feet. The Earth Mother smiled a cruel smile and said,

"Rise, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades and General of Gaea," and all Percy could think was, _Oh no..._

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8

**thats all! please check out my other story "Please See Through Me" as well! until the next chapter! which will, once again, take awhile but hopefully not more than 3 weeks(?) depending on my brain and if it decides to give me some good ideas**


End file.
